Sanada Nishi
The Ashikabi controlling the western part of the city. His first name actually means "west" and it is his real name, not a nicknameSekirei Manga chapter 76. Despite his rough appearance, he is shown to become overly emotional and protective around his Sekirei, almost to the point of embarrassment. His appearance and personality are similar to that of Seo Kaoru's. Their similarities result in them getting into a comical fist fight (without their Sekirei) with each other matching blow for blow, after though they gain some respect for each other after the first match of the 3rd stageSekirei Manga chapter 78. This leads later to an alliance between him, Seo and Minato during the 4th match of the 3rd stage.Sekirei Manga chapter 117 He is seen riding a motorcycle together with his three SekireiSekirei Manga chapter 74. Appearance Sanada Nishi is a lean, black-haired man of average height with a gruff, wild look on him. He wears a black leather jacket, trouser with a white skull belt and a pair of leather gloves. Usually he is seen with his goggles wrapped around his neck. Personality Sanada's personality is very much like Seo's, both are arrogant and violent. He is perverse about how a Sekirei should dress (He is of the opinion that Hikari and Hibiki should be wearing tiger-stripped bikinis because they are lightning type Sekirei). Like Minato, he seems to show care for his Sekirei and is willing to fight by their side and protect them (He hits and fights Seo when he touch his Sekirei's breast). He is one of two main Ashikabis to care for his Sekirei (the other being Minato). He also seems to have a weak spot for beautiful strong widows, especially Miya, claiming to be in love with her. Despite seeingly being the most violent and least intelligent of the 4 rulers, he is surprisingly crafty. As when he asked Mikogami about the hidden ball trick, he was actually hinting at a surprise when he reaveled his 6 sekirei to battle. Even when scolded by Mikogami, he vehemently denied calling it cheating like the other by pointing out how ridiculous it would be for someone to rule West with 3 Sekireis. He stated that although he loves them his first fight is to play, not kill so victories are near impossible, and his "hidden ball" were the one to deal the death blow and even he admit he can't control them completely, due to their psychotic bloodlust. SO he merely releases as a last resort and they hide out of personal quirk and his orders. He also screams that he may like, but hate blood, showing his aversion for killing. SO after explaining the situation, he give the South a somber knowing as if knowing the resulting blood bath to come. Sekirei *Kuzuri *Kujika *Shijime *Chiyo *Yūna *Hatae History Nothing is known about Sanada's past. Synopsis Sanada appears first when he gets ordered to participate in the first match of stage 3 while he was riding a motorcycle.In the actual match he makes his entrance by hiting Seo from behind on the head with an iron pipe, thinking he had assaulted KuzuriSekirei Manga chapter 75. He then hugs his Sekirei and displays a rather weird attachment to them calling them lovelies. Hikari and Hibiki pissed off by his attack on Seo strike at Sanada with lightning which he, other than his Sekirei, can't dodge. Sanada unfazed by this attack complains to them why they don't wear tiger striped bikinis (most probably a reference to Lum from Urusey Yatsura) claiming they wouldn't be able to read the atmosphere. After he had introduced himself Seo reappears, grabbing the breasts of his two Sekirei which pisses Sanada further off resulting in a comical fist fight with Seo, commenting Seo's personality would be a strange version of his own. Their fight was ongoing till Mikogami acquired the Jinki. Exhausted lying on the floor he talks with Seo about the Jinki and when he was about to shake hands with him, Hikari strikes them both with lightning asking why idiots and trash always make friends with each other. The 4th match of the 3rd Stage Anime and Manga differences *In the second season of Sekirei, Sanada appears and crosses paths early with Yukari and Shiina. Yukari, viewing him as a pervert, takes out her rage on him while his three Sekirei look on. Later, in episode 10, when Minato, Tsukiumi, Musubi, and Kazehana are attacked by a group of Sekirei and their Ashkabis, Sanada shows up and starts a massive fight with the other Sekireis, allowing Minato and his Sekireis to enter Teito Tower. Quotes Do you know what the "Hidden ball trick" is? - To Mikogami Hayato Sekirei Manga chapter 148 References Category:Ashikabi Category:Male Characters Category:Characters